From Birthday Calls to Birthday Cakes
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Its late and Phil's birthday, not only had he forgotten but he wasn't too phased if anyone else But he was most surprised to who was bringing him a late birthday present! Capsicoul fluff time :D


**I'm tired, bored and it's late. Nevertheless, heyho here's a story.**

**[Disclaimer]**

Phil groaned as he finally came back to his apartment, throwing his briefcase near the door and hanging up his suit jacket (just because he was tired, it is not an excuse for have wrinkles in his clothes). Stretching his arms out, he groaned as they crack and popped; his muscles ached from sitting in his office for hours on end filling out the paper work for all of the most recent cases involving the Avengers. It was the first time in a week had actually returned home rather than sleeping on fold out sofa he has in his office. Tossing down his keys on the kitchen counter his first natural instinct was food, he wanted a proper home cooked meal and not the crap he was given by the catering department. S.H.I.E.L.D may be a top-secret organisation with the most advanced technology in America, but the food was utter rubbish. As he moved around grabbing various pans and food, he stopped and noticed a light flashing form the living room. Dropping everything, he was curious to find he had several messages left on his answering machine. Fair enough, he had been gone quite a while but many decided it was best to contact him via his mobile. He pushed the button and let it play whilst he continued cook. The first was from his landlord thanking him for getting his rent in on time, several where from sale departments wanting to sell him various tat, but the seventh call made him stop and realise.

"_Hey Phil, Its Melanie, sorry to call you on your land line but I had a new phone and lost you work mobile – anyway just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and that sorry I couldn't make it today as I'm currently in Paris with the orchestra; I promise to get you something nice. However, I can see; well not exactly see, that you're busy and probably at that super busy job with the government that you have. So call me back when you have the chance, so we can schedule something just catch up. Anyway love you loads and once again I want to wish my big brother a Happy Birthday" _

He smiled at the end of the message, Melanie, good old, dependable Melanie calling him to wish him a Happy Birthday. Truth be told he had actually forgot it was his birthday till now. It was this that showed him how much his job consumes most of his time, energy, and mind to forget his own special day. Sighing he walked over to the phone and pressed in number. He winced as he sat himself down on the couch, it may have been a good year or so since the attack on Manhattan, and being stabbed by an Asgardian God with a giant spear, but be does ache every now again. He steadied his breathing as soon as he heard a voice on the other end of the line. "Hello"

"How can you lose my work number, it's a secret number, anyone could find it and use it!" he chuckled down the phone as he heard her huff.

"Well excuse me, regular people have normal number and use land lines. Not super special little gizmos that project images of one-self!"

"This isn't Star Wars Melanie..."

"Well it's as good as, you and your super enhanced work friends-"

"They're not friend, they're just people I work with" he instantly butted in; he wouldn't call the Avengers as his friends as they would only see him as their handler. Sure Director Fury told him that he was the push that formed them to be a team and them 'avenged' his death, but they only worked with him. Even so, none of them knew it was his birthday, so why go that far.

"Yeah...anyway, Happy Birthday Phil, it's great to hear from you and not emails sent from Prague or Russia, or wherever you are in the world." She giggled down the phone. "So, what did you get?" she stretched and it made him smile, she was still so much like a child despite only being three years younger and actually a mother.

"Nothing..." he plainly said, but it the silence he received from the other end was the most frightening, "Melanie?"

"What?" her voice was suddenly angry, "You mean you've been working there for nearly twenty years now and they can even remember your goddamn birthday?"

"Well, it's not that important-"

"It was the day you were bloody born Phillip!" he winced at her shouting down his ear.

"But it isn't relative with my area of work Melanie," he used the voice he often spoken to Stark with, hearing her sigh with defeat he continued, "In their defence some of them may not have know to begin with, also it had slipped my mind as well"

"Fine, I'll let it go, for now"

"Thank you, so call me when you are finished with your European tour so we can finally meet up, this is definitely cost me a lot"

"You can afford it," she chuckled, "Talk you soon Phillip, have a great Birthday, love ya loads"

"And you" as he hung up he sighed, that woman certainly knew how to make him laugh and also make him feel old. As the tell tale sound of his stomach growling he remember he was in the middle of cooking dinner and decided it would be best to return so.

It wasn't till about an hour later when he heard the knocking on his apartment door; he had just finished eating and had settled himself down on the sofa watching the re-runs of 'Super Nanny' he had long missed since being in the office. As the knocking occurred once more, he knew he couldn't just sit there and hope they would go away, with the persistence it was going the person behind the door obvious knew he would be here. As she slowly pushed himself up the knocking got louder, "Alright I'm coming" he moaned, once he finally made it to the door, he carefully looked through the peephole and was most surprised to find Captain America – Steve Rogers there looking rather lost, carrying a large white box. He quickly opened the door to his idle and was greeted by the biggest smile he had ever seen, "Hey Coulson, erm Sir"

"Good Evening, please come in" he opened the door wide and the younger man came striding in, as if he was desperately eager to see Phil. He made his way over to the kitchen and placed down the large box in which Phil was most curious about.

"So, erm...Hi" Phil gave a small smile at his innocence.

"Good Evening, again, Captain"  
"Please, call me Steve, I'm mean we're off duty after all"

"Fair enough, also long as you do not call me Sir"

"Ok...Phil" the wondrous smile grew back on Steve's face which made Phil's heart race. "Anyway," he coughed and turned back to the box, "I-I brought you something"

"For me?" he titled his head and walked towards the box, it looked hastily tied up and as he placed his hands on it, it felt surprisingly warm.

"I know it's nothing special but" as Steve pulled open the string and lifted the lid; Phil was shocked by a large cake that was sat in the middle. It was white cake with red and blue piping around the edge and in the middle was a fondant Captain America shield, and around the shield piped in blue was '_Happy Birthday Phil'_. It was amazing.

"It's just that, I didn't have the time to go out and get anything due to the mission and all but as soon as we got back, I got on with this."

"You..." Phil turned back to Steve who looked incredibly pleased with himself, "You made this for me?" Steve nodded, "But why?"

"Well, it's your birthday isn't it? Everyone deserves a birthday cake, don't they?" he chuckled slightly and Phil smiled at the small blush that grew over the Captain's cheek.

"Thank you, you didn't have to"

"I know, I wanted to...and I wanted to give you another present, that's if you let me?" Steve shifted nervously from foot to foot; Phil frowned slightly but nodded anyway. Carefully Steve walked close to him and to even more of Phil's surprise, he leant forward and placed a kiss upon his lips. It was only brief, but it made him feel giddy and on top of the whole, he carefully pressed his lips against Steve's but as quickly as it started, it quickly ended. Looking up he saw how red Steve was, obviously he hadn't instigated a kiss with anyone else before, or during the time he had been defrosted. "Well, that was...that was a brilliant present" Phil said quietly as Steve seemed to light up.

"Happy Birthday Phil"

Suddenly Phil felt the urge to call back his sister and ask her not to kill any of her team mates as Steve here definitely made it special. 


End file.
